Computing devices usually allow users to alter files, such as image, video, and audio files, by allowing users to edit image/video/audio files. For example, while editing an image, a user is often allowed to provide inputs to control an image's color vividness, brightness, contrast, and/or other types of editing parameters. In addition, traditionally users are able to label, flag, and/or caption images/videos during editing.
Unfortunately, it may take several iterations of editing in order for the user to be satisfied with the appearance, or quality of the image/video/audio. This generally results in either having to save changes over the original image/video, or having to save multiple versions of the image/video. However, the problem presented by the example of saving changes over the original image/video file is that it may be difficult to get back to the original image/video if the user later decides that he/she does not like the changes/edits that have been made.
On the other hand, the scenario of saving multiple version of the image/video/audio may quickly become confusing and problematic with numerous saved edited versions of the original image/video. Furthermore, the problem may be exacerbated if there is more than one original image/video/audio to work with and if there is more than one user accessing the same images and/or videos.